Dalton Chronicles
by storywriter84
Summary: Blaine is surprised after his performance for the King's Island Spectacular! where he sang a duet with a girl with no personality and was occasionally sharp.  Dinner followed and then a surprise visit to Lima to crash a Christmas party.  Sort of
1. Chapter 1

Dalton Chronicles

Chapter One

"Well that was certainly . . . interesting."

Blaine spun around to find the voice that he knew well. Standing there, just outside the stage door at the Main Stage for King's Island, was David, Wes, and one of Blaine's best friends, who was currently dating Wes – Valerie. Valerie smiled. "That was quite a duet," she quipped, stepping forward to kiss his cheek and give him a hug. "Although she was a little sharp . . . several times."

"It would have been better if . . ." he said before he could stop himself. Valerie raised an eyebrow at him while Wes and David snickered. "If she had more personality. Nevermind," he said. "I can't believe you guys came."

"Like we'd miss it," David piped up. "Come on, I believe I was promised dinner." They group left, having to stop a few times so people could tell Blaine how well he did.

"Don't let all of this go to your head, Blaine," Wes commented as they finally made their way to the car.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine waved him away, opening up the passenger door to his car. "You coming with me," Blaine asked Valerie.

She nodded, smiling. "I think Wes and David need some alone time." Blaine smiled back, shutting the door after she was settled.

"We'll see you at the restaurant then," Blaine said. "Usual place?"

"Of course," David smiled. "I have to have some chicken parm. They have the best chicken parm."

"Alright, alright, we'll get you chicken parm. Let's go." Wes chuckled, getting into his own car. "You take care of my girlfriend," he mocked glared at the soloist.

"As if she were my own," Blaine smirked, running around to the driver's side before Wes could reach him. "Last one there pays!" He slid into his car, which Valerie had already started, quite used to the way the boys acted. "Hi ho, Silver, away!" Blaine shouted.

"That had better not be directed at me," Valerie said, seriously.

"You're my ho and you know it."

"In that case, you're a terrible pimp," she smiled, shaking her head. "But, we have all of break to catch up. So, catch me up."

"You know this would be much easier if you want to the sister school instead of Lima."

"Yeah, well, recently you've been to Lima several times without a word to me," Valerie retorted. "And Sam goes to McKinley, too, and most of you guys didn't even acknowledge him at Sectionals." Blaine shrugged. "It's alright, you seemed preoccupied."

"Oh," Blaine commented, trying to sound nonchalantly and failing brilliantly.

Valerie smirked. "Yeah, whatever, I'll get it out of you eventually." Her door opened and Wes held his hand out for her. "Guess your paying for dinner," she said to Blaine before letting Wes help her out of the car.

They were seated and gave their drink order. The waitress was trying to flirt with Blaine but he was very unresponsive. Mostly because he was deep in thought.

"We should stop him before his brain explodes," David whispered to Wes in a serious tone.

"Agreed, but how. Do we even know what he's thinking about?" Wes snorted when David tried to give him a shocked look. "Yeah, alright, alright, so we know who he's thinking about."

"Who," Valerie inquired as the waitress came back to bring their drinks.

"Did you need a few more minutes or are you ready to order," the waitress asked, looking at Blaine expectantly.

"Darling, are you ready to order," Valerie asked, tapping Blaine on the shoulder.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, we should order. What are you having, sweetheart?"

Wes smiled. It was nice to see the two of them together. They had grown up together and Valerie had been essential to getting Blaine settled in Dalton. It was how they met and one of the reasons they had grown so close – their mutual love of Blaine. The pet names were also something just between them. Wes and Valerie had pets names, too, sure, but the Darling-Sweetheart thing was just for the two of them.

"Yes, Sweetheart, what are you having," Wes and David echoed.

Valerie smirked at them, giving her order to the waitress and then ordering for each of the boys in turn.

"Woah. That's totally awesome," David said. "That was absolutely what I wanted to order. How did you know?" Valerie pursed her lips and shared a look with Wes, who laughed and clapped David on his back. "Okay, so, we should absolutely talk about Kurt now."

"Absolutely," Wes repeated.

"Kurt," Valerie questioned. "Who's Kurt?"

"Oh, _Darling_ didn't tell you," Wes questioned, "about his little love affair with the Spy From McKinley?"

"Spy!"

An older gentlemen from the table beside them turned and shushed David. Wes and Valerie shared a smile. "I can't believe that Blaine didn't tell you!"

"We don't share everything," Blaine commented, his eyes still out of focus. "Did we order yet?"

"Blaine," Valerie said, sharply, bring him out of his stupor. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's thinking about Kurt," David and Wes sang.

"You know, the two of you should be a little nicer to him," Blaine said, focusing on his friends across the table.

Wes sighed. "We've been over this. Yes, he's been through a hard time, but we have rules, traditions, that must be followed." He was not surprised in the slightest when Blaine and Valerie both muttered "traditions" under their breath and leaned back in their chairs in unison. Blaine had not been used to being so restricted when he came to Dalton. Wes hadn't been sure that Blaine would make it through the semester much less this far. But the two of them, and David, had become very good friends. Valerie had been a lifesaver to Blaine even if she didn't agree with all of it. Wes and Valerie had talked a lot from the very beginning and they had grown close very quickly. Blaine and David had been relieved when the two of them had finally announced they were dating.

"Alright, so you three need to start filling me in," Valerie said, "what's the dirt?"

David and Wes started filling her in, from the first meeting on the stairs to the duet Blaine asked Kurt to rehearse with him. They were worse then little old ladies and they couldn't help but add their two cents in at every possible avenue.

"Wait, are you talking about Kurt Hummel? Blaine, you're in love with Kurt Hummel?"

"Well, I'm not sure that I would call it love just yet," he said. She glared at him. "Alright," he said, practically collapsing onto the table, "I am completely and utterly in love with him and I don't think he had any idea."

Unable to help herself, Valerie started laughing. "You are so dense for such an intelligent person." Their food came.

"How do you know Kurt," David asked.

She smiled. "I practically run the music department at McKinley since Ryerson was fired and they brought Broyles in. Broyles is too far into the bottle to know which end is up. I focus mostly on the jazz band and the marching band. James focuses on the steel drum band and Percussion Ensemble. And Christina has stepped up to focus on Wind Ensemble. We sort them out amongst ourselves. Anyway, the McKinely Glee Club – New Directions – likes to use the Jazz Band a lot. I mean all the freaking time. Anyway, he recently asked me to help him arrange some music for him. He was supposed to do a duet but he ended up doing it himself. It helped that he chose one of my favorite songs: _Le Jazz Hot_."

"No way," Blaine said, hang onto her every word. "What else?"

"They post a lot of stuff online," she told him, "check later." He nodded. "Now, what else are we doing tonight?"

David checked his phone as they left the restaurant. "Oh, look, party in Lima. Let's go."

"What? How do you know that," Blaine asked, digging his phone out of his pocket.

"Kurt texted me about five minutes ago, but I just got it. Let's go, we're on break anyway, we can go back whenever," David said, heading towards the car.

"Why didn't Kurt text me," Blaine wondered aloud. Valerie tipped her head to the side and smiled at him. "No, really, why did he text David?"

Valerie's smile grew as she took his hand in his. "Let's go Romeo. Romance waits for no moron." She practically shoved him into the passenger seat. Wes ran over, kissed her and ran back to his car. "No racing this time," she called out.

"Love you," Wes called out. She responded in kind only to have David call out his love as well. "Get in the car, David," Wes said tiredly.

"You're really bummed about the text, huh," Valerie asked when they were about half way there.

"I like him . . . a lot."

"More then Jonathan," she inquired. He nodded, which shocked her. "Alright then, let's make this happen."

"What?"

"When have I ever not done everything in my power to help you get what you want," she smiled at him, turning onto a street in Lima. "This is a lot easier then some of the things I've pulled off."

"I've never asked you . . ."

"I know, Darling," she smiled at him, parking the car on the street, "but I want to. And you can't tell me no just as I can't seem to be able to tell you no."

"Works out then," he smiled back.

"You know it." The driver's side door opened and Wes offered his arm to his girlfriend.

"I know you're in love with Blaine and everything," he said as they went up the walkway, "but you're mine for the rest of the night. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," she replied, leaning in for a kiss.

The door opened before anyone knocked. A tall man just grunted and directed them to the basement. He mumbled something about protection before heading back to the living room. "Who was that?"

"Might have been Kurt's dad," Blaine whispered. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself," David asked him. Blaine contemplated the suggestion. He probably should but he wasn't sure what Kurt's plans were. He decided to hold off on that particular pleasantry as they went down the stairs.

"Hey, V is here," Puck called out as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, kids," she called out. Rachel rushed over, linking their arms, and pulling her to the other side of the room to talk about musical arrangements. Wes smirked as he and David followed Blaine to meet up with Kurt. He was sitting on a cream colored couch between two girls. Kurt quickly introduced them as his best friend, Mercedes and his friend Tina.

"Hello, again, Mercedes," Blaine said, taking her hand and kissing it, causing her to smile.

"Hi, Blaine, who are your friends," she asked. Blaine introduced Wes and David.

"How do you know V," Tina asked. "Or did she just arrive the same time?"

"I don't think we invited her," Mercedes commented, "but we should have."

"No worries," Wes assured them, "we brought her. She's Blaine's best friend and my girlfriend."

"Did you know that she was dating a Dalton boy," Mercedes asked, turning to Tina. The goth shook her head. Mercedes sighed. "I thought she was dating someone on the hockey team." Wes just nodded politely before excusing himself from the conversation.

David grinned after him, trying hard not to laugh. He had the feeling that his friend just hadn't known what to say, which didn't happen often. "Forget him," David said, sitting in between the two girls. "So what are you two fine ladies up to tonight," he asked, resting his arms across the back of the couch.

"Um, my boyfriend is calling me," Tina said, looking uncomfortable. She got up and walked over to a group of boys standing nearby. She picked up the arm of a tall Asian guy and put it around her shoulders. He smiled at her before going back to his conversation.

"So, this is your room," Blaine asked, looking around the dimly lit basement.

"Yes, this is my room," Kurt replied.

Mercedes snorted. "C'mon, David, let's go find other people to talk to." David just grinned and let himself be led away.

"His girlfriend will totally kill him for that," Blaine mused.

"Totally," Kurt agreed. "How was your show?"

Blaine shrugged. "It was okay. I didn't know that the three of them were going to be there, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well, Valerie doesn't tend to miss too much."

"Is she your sister or something? You talk about her all the time and you seem close. I recognize from the halls of McKinley, but . . ."

"No," he chuckled, "no, she isn't my sister. We're just very, very close. Anyway, I think I kind of met your dad upstairs . . ."

"And I think that it would be much better if I was put on lead vocals," Rachel finished saying.

Valerie was going to punch Wes. He was laughing and hiding his face in her hair as he stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. Valerie was trying to be attentive and polite, she actually liked Rachel – she had a lot of talent and a lot of spunk – but it was hard to take anything seriously when one's boyfriend was trying to laugh silently into one's hair.

"What if you shared to vocals with . . . Brittany. You two sounded so good together when you sang _Toxic_," she suggested. Rachel seemed to consider it for a second before jumping like she'd been struck by lightning.

"That would be _perfect_," Rachel said, rushing forward and hugging Valerie. This was awkward due to the fact that Wes had refused to let go of her, so Rachel kind of hugged them both, smiled brightly, and then flounced off. Presumably to find Brittany.

"They did _Toxic_," Wes asked, curiously.

Valerie nodded. "It would have blown your cookie cutter mind," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine and Kurt ended up in the backyard – alone. Blaine could feel his heartbeat get faster. He was no stranger to crushes – he's had them and others have had them on him. So, he's been the crusher and the crushee. He laughed silently to himself. He has never felt this way about anyone, including his ex, Jonathan.

It was chilly outside. The snow fell gently around them as they sat on a bench, facing a small flowerbed that was now empty. Blaine's left hand wouldn't quit moving as he tried to psych himself up to take Kurt's hand in his as nonchalantly as possible. This shouldn't be a big deal, Blaine berated himself, it's just holding hands.

What if Kurt pulled his hand away?

What if this blew up in his face and Kurt didn't want anything to do with him?

This was a terrible idea. Relationships didn't always work out. He could lose everything. Well, not _everything_, but he was certain it would seem that way. Careful not to move any further from Kurt, he slowly placed his hands, folded together, in his lap. "It's really pretty out here," he commented, watching big flakes of snow fall around them.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, "it is."

Blaine sighed in relief. A part of his was ecstatic that he was sitting there, freaking out, and Kurt hadn't even noticed. Another part of his was silently disappointed. Kurt hadn't noticed. Or had he? He might just be being a gentlemen and not mentioning it.

He was going to drive himself crazy.

"So," Blaine said, slowly.

"So," Kurt echoed, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Enjoying the winter break?"

"Yes," he said, "it's been nice. You know, being home, seeing Dad and Carol, even Finn. And it's nice to spend time with Mercedes." Blaine nodded. "What about you?"

"Oh, well, same old, same old, I suppose," he commented, staring at his shoes.

"What are you doing for Christmas," Kurt asked him.

"Oh, well, I'll probably stay with Valerie and her family," he shrugged. "Someone said about going to Europe for New Year's." He shrugged again. "What about you?"

"It'll be our first Christmas together, so we're probably going to do the merger thing. They'll be a lot of trying not to step on each other's toes while trying to make sure all of the traditions are observed." Kurt sighed. "It'll be okay," he said confidently. "Why aren't you going to see your parents? You haven't really talked about your family."

It was true. Blaine did not talk about his family to most people. Truth be told, Blaine was jealous of Kurt's relationship with his father. Blaine's father had . . . that was not a thought for now.

"Maybe another time," Blaine suggested. "Valerie has been my best friend forever and we've seen each other through a lot. Through Hell and back, really. But the good things, too. So, it'll be fine. Good. It'll be great. Because it's Christmas and Valerie's little sister freaks out for Christmas." He was rambling. But Kurt was smiling so that should make it okay, right? Blaine found himself smiling back.

"Hey," David yelled from the door, "we have to get going. The snow is really coming down and Harper wants us to pick her up from her sleep over."

"I have to go," Blaine said, the regret welling up inside of him. He just wanted to stay out in the snow and _be_ with Kurt. Just the two of them, talking, was making him happy – even if he was freaking out the whole time. They went inside, Wes and Valerie were getting bundled up again.

"You two go to the house," Valerie said to Wes and David, eyeing Blaine questioningly, "Blaine and I will pick Harper up and meet you back home." She kissed Wes quickly and deftly stepped out of David's way before he caught her in a bear hug. "Alright there, Blaine," she asked as Wes walked out the door.

"Fine, let's go," he assured her. He turned to Kurt. "Thank you for inviting us over," he told him, "say good bye for us?" Kurt nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I'll call you later. Merry Christmas!" He grabbed Valerie's arm and practically dragged her out of the house.

"Good night, Kurt," she yelled before being pushed into the passenger seat of Blaine's car. Kurt waved from the front door. "What is wrong with you," she asked, slapping his arm.

"Later," was all he said as he started the car and backed out of the driveway. They were quiet during the drive except for a time or two when Valerie had to give him directions.

"If you're going to continue to act strange you can just stay in the car," Valerie said, opening her door. Blaine opened the driver's door and jumped out, rushing to the front door and ringing the bell before Valerie was even down the walkway. She rolled her eyes as the door opened.

"Good evening, Mrs. Abrams. Harper called and said she wasn't feeling well," she said. "We've come to take her harm."

"Oh, hello, Valerie," Mrs. Abrams said, stepping back to allow them in. "The girls crashed from the sugar a little while ago. I think Harper had a nightmare."

"I'm sorry," she said.

Mrs. Abrams waved her off. "Harper, your sister and her boyfriend are here," she called.

"Wes!" Harper came running down the hall. "Oh, it's you. Mrs. Abrams, this is my sister's best friend, Blaine. Wes is her boyfriend. He knows this kickass form of martial arts!"

"Harper," Valerie scolded, hardly able to contain her laughter.

"Krav Maga," Blaine supplied helpfully.

"Blaine," Valerie sighed. "Do you have your stuff, Harper? Let's go, then. Wes and David are waiting."

"Wes," Harper celebrated again, grabbing her bag and her pillow, pushing Blaine out the door.

"Sorry again," Valerie apologized, "thanks for having her over."

"Anytime," Mrs. Abrams said, "Tori tells everyone who will listen that Harper is her best friend." Valerie smiled, said good night, and went out to the car. Blaine had Harper buckled up in the back seat.

"Did you have fun," Valerie asked. It set Harper off. She told them about the pizza and pop they had, the movie they watched, and the games they played. Blaine parked his car in the garage, using the remote on the visor to open the door.

"Your Aunt and Uncle aren't home," Blaine commented, grabbing Harper's bag from her.

"Uncle Brian got them a cruise for Christmas. They left right away. Now Uncle Brian is coming to spend Christmas with us," Harper told him, smiling widely.

"That's totally awesome," Blaine said, being over exuberant in his excitement. It made Harper more excited as well and the two of them started jump around and celebrating as they walked into the living room.

"What's with the two of them," Wes asked as Harper jumped onto Blaine's back for a piggyback ride around the room.

"Aunt Tiffany and Uncle James won't be home for the holidays. Blaine just found out."

Wes and David laughed.

"Wes," Harper yelled, jumping into the older boy's lap.

"What am I? Chopped liver," David asked, mock offended.

"Eww," Harper said.

"Go get ready for bed, Harper," Valerie said as the phone rang, "Wes and David will read you a story." The little girl screamed her excitement. Valerie rolled her eyes as Blaine settled down onto the couch beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he told her, staring at the Christmas tree in the corner, brightly lit and covered in decorations.

"I call bullshit," she said, gently, letting him know that she wasn't letting him off the hook. "You've been quiet recently." He shrugged. "I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Maybe I don't need help," Blaine said, crossing his arms. She sighed in response.

"I'm going to my room. I have some things to work on before my conference call tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Blaine protested.

She shrugged. "Work doesn't stop just because it's the holidays. We'll have the morning with Wes and David before they leave. Uncle Brian should be coming over after that. Good night, Blaine."

"Night," he said as she left the room. "Where's my good night kiss?" He heard her laughing. Shaking his head he moved over to the piano. His fingers danced easily over the keys, the music soothing him. He was confused about where he stood with Kurt. He didn't know what was going to happen next. It irked him. His life was perfect, although Kurt seemed to be under the impression that it is. That was probably his fault; he wasn't exactly forthcoming with a lot of facts about his life. He didn't want Kurt to look at him differently.

"Uh oh," a voice from the doorway said.

Blaine looked up to find David standing there. "Hey."

"What's wrong," he asked, crossing the room and sitting on the bench beside him. Blaine shrugged his shoulders as he continued to play, not missing a note. "You only play this when you're upset, dude."

"It's just the time of year," he shrugged again, "same as last."

David sighed. "Look, man, I get it, but you can't let that keep you down forever. Yeah, it sucked, majorly, but you can't let it shadow over your life. You'll see, man." David clapped his hand down on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Everyone's getting up to make breakfast together, don't sleep in." He nodded, letting David leave without another word.

He didn't want to bring anyone down, but Christmas had never been his favorite time of year. The last few years have been better, being with Valerie, her family, and Dalton, instead of where they were . . . but he just couldn't help feeling angsty. There was no other word for it. He was just filling to the brim with angst. It had ebbed when he was on stage, when he was at dinner with his friends, when he was with Kurt. But it was getting late, meaning he'd be by himself for hours, leaving time for his mind to wander. What if? Woulda? Coulda? Shoulda? He would drive himself head first into a bad place.

Maybe he would stay in the living room and play the piano all night.

"Come on, Blaine," Wes said, standing in the doorway. "Change into your pajamas and let's go." Wes left, not waiting for him. Blaine went to his room, changed into his pajamas, and went looking for Wes. There was no arguing with Wes when he used that tone. Blaine would have to accept it and just go with it. "In here," Wes called.

Blaine opened the door to Valerie's room. She sat in the middle of the bed, phone to her ear and papers scattered around her. "She's not going to be able to pull it off. There's too much . . . twang in her voice. This song is supposed to be more clear, more innocent, and she's got a reputation. No one will take it seriously. I don't have to let her sing it. No, I don't want to let her record it _just to see_. I said no. Listen, it's Christmas time. Let me enjoy my holiday and I'll talk to you later." She hung the phone up and fell back into the pillows. Wes grabbed the phone, turned it off and stuffed it into the nightstand drawer. David grabbed the papers, stacked them together, and tossed them on the table Valerie used as a desk.

"I locked the doors," David said.

"I tucked Harper in," Wes commented, climbing into bed beside Valerie. "C'mon, Anderson," Wes called, flipping the covers back on the other side of his girlfriend. Blaine climbed into the bed, relieved to see Valerie smiling at him.

""David," Valerie called. He jumped onto the bed in response and then stuffed himself at the end of the bed on the other side of Wes. "Sometimes I'm not sure who is dating who out of the three of us," she said, snuggling into the pillows.

"You love it," Wes teased.

"It's not just the three of us," David reminded them, "it's four. Can't forget Blaine."

"And soon it will be five," Wes told them.

"I'm going to need a bigger bed," Valerie giggled. Blaine snuggled closer to his best friend and was asleep in less then a minute.

"He's got to quit doing this to himself," Wes commented.

Valerie sighed. "It'll only get worse, for the both of us. Feel lucky you'll be with your families."

"At least your Uncle Brian will be around," David said, sounding sleepy. "He's good at dealing with you two when you're in dark moods."

"I hear that."

Wes and David did this odd fist bump thing.

"Just turn out the light," Valerie said.

They fell asleep.


End file.
